Talk:The Dark Sisterhood
Azura lurked in the shadows that crowded the room, she unhooded her cowl that shadowed her pale face and lit the tall candles one by one. The small vivid flames broughtlight into the dark room, she suddenly put a sinister smile on her face as a thought came to her mind I'll just go rampaging in a town nearby, after all theres nothing to do. 'She leisurely walked towards a small table and picked up the scythe with ease. She then strided outside the room and then exited the small gothic-like castle she was in. Azura clicked her fingers and a lightning bolt boomed, a sprinting figure was heading towards her, It was her beloved horse, Shadowmere. He had glaring eyes that emitted a red light and his mane and pelt was darker than a ravens feathers. The moonlight shun upon them, Azura put back on her cowl and hopped onto Shadowmere's back. They rode for a few minutes until they reached a town surrounded by stone walls, the large gate was guarded by armed guards. Azura jumped off Shadowmere and crouched towards the gate cautisously, her black robe providing camoflauge at night. As she got closer she flicked her wrist and a dark-red light drifted towards the guards, one of them stared at the moving light and became frightened, before he could even scream the light darted into his wide mouth like a striking cobra, the light had slowly devoured his human soul and than surged towards the other guard to finish off. After the coast was clear Azura opened the gates slowly to prevent any noise and slowly walked towards a small house, she walked through the door like a ghost and smirked. She unsheathed her scythe and hacked at the old man who lay on his bed with her scythe. "You're too old." She chuckled as she was hacking at him, a little child heard the noise of the hacking and tiptoed down the wooden stairs making a creaking noise. Azura smiled and took a sharp step towards the little boy whose eyes widened at the sight of his grandfather laying dead on his bed, blood streaming from his wounds and gurgling as he slowly died. The boy was about to scream for help but Azura tackled him like a pouncing leopard and quickly slit his throat with her sharp dagger, his scarlet blood squirting onto her pale face, "Such tradegy" She said as she licked the blood off her lips.- ~Azura ((Noccy. This was supposed to be secret, yet you used my name. >> Sure, let's rp. By the way, can you add member descs like in the LL?)) -A figure crept towards Azura, hidden by the shadows in the small house. It glided easily over the smooth, mahagony floors. The serpent, as large as a coil of thick rope, looked up at Azura with it's beady eyes. The child screamed before it's throat was slashed open by the assassin. His eyes were faded, and his face shimmered from it's tears. The serpent let out a ''hiss, before a grey, swirling aura surrounded the snake. A grey fog cloaked her body and swirled around her, as the snake dissapeared. A woman stood in it's place; she had a grey cloak on, and her face was hidden by the hood. Only her green eyes were visable as the shadows hid her skin. "Sister Azura," She spoke aloud, her voice monologue. "You must be feeling weak today. Killing an innocent child and an elderly man... Pathetic. And here, I thought you were the best," Her glaring, emerald eyes narrowed. Yet, they showed amusement as she teased Azura. The child and man lay on the ground, and their blood soaked into the wooden floor. Ataxia couldn't help but feel bad for the duo. She restrained her feelings as she heard soft footsteps. The door creaked as it opened, and an elderly lady walked in. The man's wife... ''Her cane poked around, feeling the floor. "O-Otis...?" The lady rasped as she poked the old man's body with her cane. Her aged blue eyes went wide as she realised that the nearby Azura assassinated her husband, Otis. "Otis!" She cried, dropping her cane and collapsing over the gurgling, dead man. She weeped into the carcasses' chest, making his clothing heavy with salty tears. Ataxia narrowed her grass-like eyes, looking over at Sister Azura for a moment. ''She's innocent... Azura, do you want her dead, or alive? The lady mumbled something that Ataxia couldn't understand fully. Something about sparing someone. She stepped back, giving the woman space to greive.- ═Ataxia "And I shall not spare her, sister. " She chuckled sinisterely and pointed her scythe in a threatening way towards the woman. "Ik Ni Gwuan Gole Hi." Azura chanted as the scythe was still pointed. A ravens feather swayed from the soilid ceiling, passing through like a ghost. Darkeria lifted her hand and the feather layed on her hand. She grinned and blew the feather off her hand, the feather reached the wooden floor and a necromancer circle opened. A flaming demon manuvered out the glowing circle and darted towards the woman whose eyes were wide with infinite terror. The demon swung his blade to gain momentum, twirling and twirling as he approached the woman. The demon plunged his blade into the womans forehead and hurled it out, a stream of blood gashing out her forehead, she kneeled down on her knee and the demon chopped her head off cleanly. The demon then vanished into the circle and it shut open. "Jolly good fun!" Azura cheerfuly exclaimed as she applauded.- ~Azura ((The is some strange stuff going about in that head of yours, Nixie...)) -Ataxia brought her palm to her face, and shook her head. "Seriously, Azura, she was innocent," Her voice was laced with annoyance. Looking at the head, she saw the lady's lip twitch and quaver. The gash above her head oozed with thick blood, bone fragments, and what Ataxia thought was brain tissue. Blue blood vessels poked out the beheaded neck, along with red and purple stringy vains. A pool of crimson liquid pooled from the messy neck, with small, violet pieces in it. Her white hair was now a rusted, flaky brown as the blood from her gash dried on it. What did she try to say when she wept? '' The lip was turned upwards now, kind of in a small smirk. ''Something about sparing... That smile... There's someone else in the house. ''"Azura, there's someone else living in the house. Please, for the love of Sithis, don't kill it as soon as you see it." She ventured out of the bedroom, the oak door groaning as it opened. There were five doors in the narrow hallway. One of them was decorated with cheap stickers of daisies. Ataxia opened the door a crack, and saw a young girl, about the age of six, curled up with a poor, rugged, stuffed animal in her hand. The girl slept with even breaths, and with a smile on her face as if she was having a good dream. The bedroom was decorated with more cheap stickers, and her bed was only a tattered cot. She closed the door quietly. ''Azura, you took away this girl's life. You took away her sibling and... ''Could a girl this young have parents that old? ''F-Foster parents...? ''She swallowed, glaring at Azura. "Please. For Sithis. Don't kill her. I-If you do... then she'll live peacefully in Sovngard, with her family, r-right?" She nervously smiled, trying to convince Azura not to kill her.- ═Ataxia -"I could kill if I want, sister" She hissed. Azura put on another sinister smile and slowly walked towards the girl, her light feet not making one sound from the creeky wooden floor beneath her. "I shall enjoy this." She whispered and stroked the girls brown hair gently. She put her other hand on her throat and began choking her which had made the girl wake up, she tried screaming but she could not as she struggled to. "Aha. I'll do something else to this poor soul. I shall harvest her pure-soul... but i'll have some fun first." She loudly said as another smile crept onto her face. She released her tight grip of the girls throat, the girl quickly heaved in huge breaths and looked up at Azura, crying for mercy. "P-please do-don't ki-kill me!" She cried out in fear. Azura covered her mouth as a millisecond passed by, "Silence" she whispered into her hair and lifted her up from her hair and flung her downstairs, her body tumbling down. She unsteadily stood up in small bruises, her eyes widening at the sight of her little brother and her parents. The girl was speechless and kneeled down onto her knees, praying. Azura stepped down the stairs and the girl glanced at her then fainted. The girl lay still on the ground like a solid rock, Azura chuckled silently and she stomped her scythe on the floor, a red light spiralled around the scythe and Azura held it high in the air then plunged it into the girls chest. Blood gashing out onto the wooden floor, seeping through the small gaps. Out the wound where the scythe had plunged the girl hovered out a small ball set on blue flames. The soul gently placed itself on Azura's hand, "A childs soul." She muttered and the soul flew into her chest, it had combined with Azura's soul and became dark. "I feel quite stronger now." Azura sighed.- ~Azura (Darkeria) -Luna watches in horror.. she says to herself: "Why did I even want to join in the first place..." She walked away in disgust, invisible- ~Luna Ilujè. "She doesn't belong to you, Sister Azura. Her soul will ''not ''empower you." Ataxia reached over her shoulder and grabbed her scythe. The razor-sharp, cobalt blade shone in the slight moonlight of the room. "I mean no disrespect, Sister," She uttered as she rubbed her hand on the blade, testing it's sharpness. "The girl deserves to live with her family. In Sovngard, peaceful for for eternity. Hopefully, you forgive me, Azura." She tightened her grip on the thick, ebony handle that she held in her right hand. With her left, she reached into her cloak and pulled out a stone. The stone was a beautiful labradorite crystal, which shimmered in the dim moonlight. Suit for a kid's soul. With her scythe, she slashed a small, yet deep cut into Sister Azura. The labradorite crystal glew, as the child's soul seeped out of the gash and into the stone. The gen now glowed blue. "Sorry for the wound, Sister. I'm sure it'll heal in no time, though. After all, you are strong. You just killed two elders and two children! You ''constantly ''prove your strength." She raised her hand up, and smashed the soul crystal on the ground. The blue orb flew up from the shattered gem and through the roof, into Sovngard. The shards no longer glew, and the room was once again dark. "Sorry, Sister," she said once again.- ═Ataxia -Luna watches in silence- ((yes, I know that's not the best thing to do >.> but idk what to do Dx)) ~Luna Ilujè. "I do not care for the wound." Azura calmly stated, holding back her tremendous anger that was waiting to burst out. "I harvested her soul but you released... after all, our father is a grim reaper." She snidely said. "Do not stop me next time or else." Azura hissed and strode out the without another word door and slammed it with such force that it fell flat on the wooden floor, almost knocking down Ataxia. She slyly sneaked into another small house, she had sensed the life energy of only one person. Azura approached the sleeping woman but the wooden floor was too unstable and began creaking. She held up her scythe into the air and plunged her weapon forcefully into the womans chest, yet another blue pure-soul seeped out her chest and passed into Azura's chest. She had harvested her soul, the woman lay stiff on her bed without any blood. "Poor thing." She chortled and exited the house before her sister, Axatia, would come to spoil her fun.- ~Azura -Ataxia paused a moment as her sister, Azura, left the house. She nearly fell over by how hard the door was slammed. After looking Luna in the eye and nodding, she opened the door and exitted the house. A dark silloutte was seen entering a small house across from her. Ataxia calmly walked to it, following the enraged Azura. Sudddenly, she paused. She sensed her sister's life force get stronger. She broke into a dash, about to enter the house when Azura opened the door. "A-Azura..." She looked at her sister, seeing energy pulsing around her stronger. "In that family's house, you reminded me about our father... I know that he is a grim reaper. Are you trying to follow in his footsteps, Azura?" She shook her head. "Because you know that grim reapers don't kill young children, like you do. They kill those who are ready to die." She looked at the moonset, realising it would soon be dawn. ''The kills are going to be all in the newspapers... ''"Azura, why kill innocents? Their souls are weak compared to the guilty..." The dawn sun peaked over the horizon. "I'm going to go to the base, Azura," She declared. A dense fog swirled around her. As it dissapeared, a grey hawk stood in her place. Ataxia spread her wings and took off, heading towards the Sisterhood base.- ═Ataxia Can I role play with you? xD stupid question, I know..-Crimson With who? >> If you want to roleplay with us then you'll have to join The Dark Sisterhood ^.^ "No. I am not trying to follow in his footsteps." Azura sturnly replied before her sister went off. She went to the door and opened it without a sound. She slunked out the city gates and into the open, approaching Shadowmere who was still standing there, awaiting her return. She petted him and hopped onto his back, riding off the Sisterhood base.- ~Azura ((No she doesn't, Noccy. >> Also... Erm... What does the base look like? Should we make it up while we rp, or plan it out? I have a pretty good idea. ^^ Is there a ritual to get in TDS by the way? Also, can I design an emblem? ═Ataxia)) ((Erm, the base is a gigantic castle on a small mountain, there is a enermous stone bridge that leads to the castle except a ferocious dragon guards the bridge and only allows members of TDS to enter. At the large gates of the castle is guarded by two darkness phoenix's, there is several other creatures of the dark patrolling the area. ^^ Oh and there is a ritual ^^)) ~Azura -Luna reveals herself, carrying her scythe- "Ataxia has a point," she said. "As a grim reaper, you have to kill those who are ready to die... why are you killing inoccents? Do I have to do the same? I don't want to join anymore, but that doesn't mean I am against you..".- ~Luna -Azura halted and slightly turned her head to face Luna. "I am not a full grim-reaper... And no, you do not need to the same." She said with a hint of annoyance, Shadowmere carried on galloping.- ~Azura -Luna follows, hoping that she'd get a chance to talk to her at the base- ((Thanks. Can I design an emblem by the way? If so, what should it be of? :3 Also, Luna is cool.)) -Ataxia spotted the castle only a few miles away. She dove to the ground when she came to the stone brige. A dense fog swirled around her as she became human again. She walked over the bridge to the gate, enjoying the sound of her footsteps on the cobblestone floor. Pausing, she looked at the dragon who guarded the base. "Hello, Jiyuu!" She smiled, greeting the dragon who she nicknamed. Carrying on, she came to the large gates. The two phoenixes of darkness cawed, opening the gate. She came to the large doors, and stepped inside the castle, waiting for Azura.- ═Ataxia ((Erm, don't post a emblem yet.)) -Azura sighted the tall castle in the distance, Shadowmere then began sprinting. After a few minutes she had arrived and hopped of her horse, Shadowmere exploded into a pile of ashes that drifted into the calling wind. She strided to the bridge, glancing up at the mighty dragon as she strode. The phoenixes opened the gate with their telekinetic powers and Azura stepped in, "Hello sister." She said in a friendly voice. A second passed by and she approached the staircase, reaching the top and entering her room. She slumped onto the chesterfield couch that was beside the raging flames of the fireplace, she lifted a hand in a limping manner and a ball of purple fire materialized above her open hand, she gazed at it for a while then it detoriated. Not much action going around she thought and heaved a sigh of boredom.- ~Azura -Ataxia nodded her head in greeting. As her sister went up the stairs, Ataxia approached a cellar and went inside. Her room was a cozy, underground oasis. An iron statue of Sithis stood tall in the corner. She knealed down on the red, velvet pillow, and bowed her head in the dim lighting. "Sithis, togaat wah kos wruth unslaad aak. Kos wruth tuz ko grah ahrk ro me! Vey kotin me vulom, ahrk ag wruth hokoron." The chanting was in the ancient language of dovah. ''I have heard you, Ataxia. ''Ataxia's eyes flew open. That thought wasn't hers. Could it be Sithis? ''Yes, my dear. I am Sithis. I must warn you of the future. ''Ataxia looked around the room, seeing that the iron statue was now shaking. ''The fighting lynx shall wane with the small snake on the trail while the sun rises. The moon shall crash into Tamriel. A thwarted plan shall happen with the honorable bard before dawn. Remember my words. ''The voice stopped, and Ataxia slowly rose to her feet. She entered the main room and climbed up the stairs, coming to Sister Azura's room. She knocked twice on the door.- ═Ataxia -Azura was drowned in boredom but then snapped out when she had heard the sound of footsteps going up the stairs. "Come in." Azura said sturnly as she heard the knocks.- ~Azura ((Since I'm not a member, does this mean I cannot enter the castle? Dx)) -Luna( ((You can't enter the castle and you can't roleplay here unless for a reason ^^ Have fun being a non-member =]. Oh and a dragon guards it so the chances of getting across that bridge is 0.)) ~Azura ((No worries. I can be invisible :])) -Luna. -Ataxia twisted the doorknob, entering her sister's room. She gazed at the burning fire. "Sister," She firmly said, "I was praying to Sithis, and I've recieved a message from him. W-What's stranger, is that he said the prophecy in our tongue, rather than Dov." She gulped, looking into her sister's eyes. "T-The prophecy was 'The fighting lynx shall wane with the small snake on the trail while the sun rises. The moon shall crash into Tamriel. A thwarted plan shall happen with the honorable bard before dawn'" She recited the words without thinking, like they were burned into her brain. "What do you think it means, sister?"- ═Ataxia ((Erm, Luna why did you quit?)) -Azura was suprised at what Axatia had told her. "I don't know what it means..." She said as she recited the phrophecy in her mind. She stood up and glanced sideways then crossing her arms. "Hhhhm. I think 'The moon shall crash into Tamriel' is a bad sign. A eclipse may happen maybe..." She said then unfolded her arms and sighing, her mind crowded with curiosity.- ~Azura -She nodded, her eyes wide. "Sister... I'm a bit afraid," Admitted Ataxia. Stepping over to the window, she peeked past the blinds, seeing a village far away. "S-Should we prepare?" She thought of the killing spree Azura had last night. It was terrible, killing innocents, but it had made Azura stronger, and more powerful.- ═Ataxia "We should prepare. I'll get some preperations done here." Azura said in a gentle yet brave voice and hurried down the stairs and exitted the castle. She clicked her fingers twice and two lava Wyverns appeared by her side. "Keep a lookout." She commanded and at once the Wyverns began circling the castle, Azura flicked her wrist and a mighty, shadow Phoenix materialized infront of her. "Guard the back of the castle." She commanded once again and the nimble Phoenix flew quickly towards the back of the castle. She clicked her fingers five times and five goblins appeared and one thunder Phoenix. "You goblins go patrolling. Thunder Phoenix, perch at the highest point of the castle and keep a lookout." The goblins spread out and began their patrol duty as the Phoenix gracefully flew to the hightest point of the castle, perching on it and keeping a sharp lookout. She then ordered a few heavily armoured human soldiers to stay on guard duty, then a couple of bulky minotaurs to guard the insides of the castle, then a dozen of dark centaurs patrolling the outside of the sisterhood base and she then ordered two shadow wolves to guard the bridge with the Dragon. Azura observed her surroundings, feeling quite happy with what she had done.- ~Azura -Ataxia looked across their land. For some reason, she still didn't feel very safe. "Nice job, Sister," She said. "Mind if I take your scythe to the sharpening stones?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Azura's blade. She hurried down the stairs and into a small room lit by candles. A large diamond, holding the souls of many foes, stood before her. She sat down on the wooden stool and ran the blades against the cursed sharpening stone. Specks of metal chipped off of the scythe's blade. ''We'll never prevent this... ''A voice in the back of her mind nagged. ''It won't be enough. ''She shook her head, trying to make the voices go away. When all was quiet, she ran her hand against her sister's blade softly, leaving a line of blood on her palm. Deciding it was sharp, she moved onto her blade, and grinded it against the stone. ''I hope we never have to use these blades... ''- ═Ataxia ((I don't like Goldine much ':| 'She's pisses me off -,-' ')) -Azura had the need to follow her sister, "We don't have to worry much." She said as she placed her hand on Axatia's shoulder. "After all, what can harm us." Azura chortled and sat down beside her, "I wonder who ''exactly are our father and mother was." She said in a faint voice.- ~Azura ((Why do you hate Crimson? ;_;)) -Her green eyes looked into Azura's. "W-Who can hurt us, you say?" She was about ready to burst. Shoving the sharpened scythe into Azura's hand, she stuttered, "L-Look at our guards. They are all creatures of destruction and darkness. You and I, we're the night. Our enemy is the moon that glows and brings light to the darkest night. If one man came in here, a celestial man, he would kill the creatures of darkness in a breeze!" After cooling down, she leaned against her sister slightly. "Yeah... I do wonder about them,"- ═Ataxia ((I don't hate her but I don't like her much after all her grumpiness, if she carries on then...)) -Azura held the scythe tightly said sturnly. "A celestial man you say? And why would a 'celestial man' come here? Never mind, i'm going outside." Azura hurried down the cobblestone stairs and and into the open. She clasped her hands together, a gentle singing voice echoed throughout the air and a seductive Succubus floated down from the sky and kneeled down, bowing to Azura. "You shall be my servant." Azura chortled. "I shall serve you well, master." The Succubus said. Azura took a few steps forward as her servant stood up, "Ki frewl iney oiv." Azura chanted in a gently, a griffin call boomed across the whole of Tamriel and in the sky was a magnificent griffin, diving towards the ground like a meteorite then tucking in it's wings, landing perfectly, it's golden eyes fiercer then a dragons and it's claws sharp enough the tear planet Jupiter apart, it stood 3 metres tall and it's entire plumage was blacker then a ravens. "I'll give this to my sister as a gift." She gleefully said to herself and shouted "Sister! Sister, come down here!".- ~Azura ((YOU DELETED MY FRICKIN' ROLEPLAY, CRIMSONFLAME.)) ~Demetria/azura ((I'm sorry for blabbering on about my kits, you selfish beast!)) In the middle of the ocean between the Confederacy and Tamriel the aircraft carrier Jackson sails towards the beaches of Tamriel escorted by 2 cutters and a group of skiffs on the Jackson there are 2 Apache attack choppers 20 f-18 hornets and a LAAT Gunship with a soldier capacity of 60.The fleets mission is to ally with the Tamrielians and then storm the castle of the Dark Sisterhood.I stand on the bridge of the Jackson studying Dark Sisterhood rituals and the layout of the castle.-Jagged Fel